By Your Side
by xxouatwritesxx
Summary: Regina has been putting off her surgery for about 3 weeks now. She finally schedules it and isn't quite as calm as she thought she'd be. Maybe Robin can help? (OQ One-Shot)


"So I have to go in tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you postpone the surgery any longer than you already have your acl could tear even more obviously making the damage worse."

Regina had been postponing the surgery she knew from the start was inevitable for about 3 weeks now, even though Robin, Henry, and even Roland would constantly yell at her every time she postponed it. Her excuse to herself was that she was scared to get the surgery done. She had never gotten surgery before. She was a very cautious, responsible, person up until a very "fierce" sword fight between her and Robin and she fell and her knee didn't bend properly causing her acl to tear.

Regina sighed while closing her binder and placing it in the drawer keeping the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Not at the moment I suppose," She answered back with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well if you have any questions just call."

"Of course. Have a good night."

Regina hung up and dropped her phone on her desk sighed, and put her face in her hands.

She mentally beat herself up for waiting so long to get this done. Hobbling around Storybrooke for 3 weeks on crutches. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she quickly lifted her head and smiled at the sight of Robin, Roland, and Henry. Roland ran over and she carefully lifted him up for a hug then sat him on her good knee.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" She asked looking in Robin's direction.

"We all wanted to come check to see how you were doing," Robin explained while walking over to her and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. They looked each other in the eyes as they took their lips away.

"If that's okay with you your majesty." Robin smirked.

Regina let out a giggle.

"Yes that's okay with me."

They stared at each other in their eyes.

"So how did you feel today mom?" Henry asked stepping from behind Robin.

Regina sucked her teeth and took a deep breath before saying,

"I've been better, but overall pretty good."

"But I have some good news,"

She Smiled at Roland then back up at Robin and Henry.

"The surgery. Is in the morning."

"You're finally getting your knee fixed?" Roland asked excitedly while putting his little hand on her knee. She smiled down at him and put her hand over his.

"I have to." She nodded.

Then there was that dreaded awkward silence.

"But enough of that, who wants to get some ice cream?" She asked while standing up her good leg hopped over to her crutches.

Henry and Robin exchanged a look and nodded.

Robin went over to her and blocked her path to her crutches with a smile on his face that threw her off.

"What are you doing?" She asked confusedly.

He walked and faced her side, then put her arm around his neck then reached down and wrapped his arm around his knee and picked her up.

"Robin, you don't have to-"

"I'm not letting you crutch your way down those stairs. Whether you like it _or_ not I'm carrying you." He interrupted.

She smiled and reached up for a kiss.

Henry grabbed her crutches and they walked down stairs together and once they got outside Robin gently set Regina on her good leg and Henry handed her the crutches and then they made their way to Granny's together and they enjoyed some ice cream together. Henry got his favorite Cookie's and cream. Roland tried chocolate chip cookie dough with a dollop of whip cream and chocolate sauce, oh how fun that sugar rush would be afterwards. Robin got butter pecan and Regina got her usual, cherry vanilla with a dollop of whip cream on top.

Since Regina and Robin were both slow eaters they always got to spend about 10ish minutes watching Henry and Roland sword fight w/their spoons and Robin would narrate the battle.

 _Henry blocks Roland's attempt at jabbing his arm._ And Regina watches them amused. Then once they finish they pay the bill and then start to head home. Robin decided he and Roland would stay with her that night instead since the surgery was bright and early the next morning.

Henry took Roland upstairs to help him take a bath and he would sleep with him in his room.

Since it was only 8:30 and it was rather early and no one was tired they decided to play some games instead. Before the curse was broken the first time around, Regina bought a lot of games that she had intended on playing with Henry but since he believed she was the Evil Queen and thought she didn't love him for real and that she wasn't his mother that idea was shot. But now that all of that was pretty much behind them she would finally get to play some of those games, and to make it better, she'd be playing with her true love and his son. They decided on uno first because it was the easiest out of them and they could all play. Despite Roland's young age, he caught on quickly. Henry kept winning since he had more experience than the rest of them did.

At some point they got bored and decided to watch TV and they decided on Spongebob since it was the only show that Roland really wanted to watch. Roland and Henry laid down on the floor and Robin and Regina sat together on the couch. Robin kept his arm around her as they watched. Regina didn't really watch things like this. She didn't watch TV period, she didn't have time for it, not when she's the mayor and taking care of a town, or if there's some villain in town and she's working with the charming softball team and their pirate mascot to get rid of whoever it is.

About a hour later Robin realized Roland was asleep lying on Henry's back who was also asleep, and Regina's head had fallen on his shoulder long ago. He picked up remote and studied it trying to figure out how to turn the TV off. He finally found the "Power" button and turned it off. Henry slowly sat up and let out a yawn and turned to Robin.

"Can you take Roland upstairs for me?" He asked. Henry nodded while wiping his eyes he got up and Roland started to wake up too. He wiped his eyes then put his arms up lazily to be picked up. Henry reached down and picked him up and over his shoulder and took him upstairs to his room.

Robin looked down at Regina and smiled before putting her arm around his neck and wrapping his arms around her legs and picked her up the same way he did at the office. He made sure her head was resting in his chest instead of hanging over his arm uncomfortably. Then he made his way up the stairs too. And once he got to her room he laid her down gently on the bed. He put the blanket over her then went back down the stairs to get her crutches and turn the lights off. He went back upstairs and leaned them against the nightstand. Then he went and got in the bed next to her. Her face was so peaceful and she was obviously in a deep sleep and he couldn't help but stare at her. The lines of toil and care had smoothed out and seemed to have disappeared from her long day of work. Her eyelids closed against the dim light of the moon shining through the window. Her lips slightly parted as she breathed calmly, quietly, and steadily, the muscles in her face and body relaxed and it made him smile before he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered,

"Goodnight, my love." before he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep himself.

"Goodnight." He heard her suddenly say then opened his eyes to see hers closed, but her lips curved into a smile and he couldn't help but smile himself, then closed his eyes again.

Regina awoke to the sound of a pesky alarm clock. She reached to try and turn it off but realized she was stuck in Robin's grasp with her back in his chest and he hadn't woken up. She smiled. She liked to be in his arms. It was comforting, It was warm it was like a… home. But right now she had to leave "home" she needed to get ready for this surgery.

"Robin…" She said.

He didn't move.

"Robin." She said louder and more firmly.

He still didn't move.

She sighed and began thinking of something. She started shaking her body vigorously but all that seemed to do was make him pulled her closer to him and hold her tighter, which was the total opposite of what she wanted. Now she'd be mean if she screamed, but she didn't want to scare Henry or Roland. But then a light bulb went off. She reached behind her and started tickling his stomach. He may be all buff on the outside but secretly, on the inside, he's ticklish. And that was his weakness. He instantly started to pull back and he started at a giggle but Regina tickled harder and it turned into full blown laughter. Once he finally let go she stopped. He rubbed his hand over where she tickled him and sighed with relief.

"What was that for?" He asked. She could _hear_ him still smiling.

She finally reached over and turned off the alarm.

"Well I need to wake up and get ready but I was kind of stuck." She explained.

"Oh, my apologies." He said while rubbing his face. She sat up and set her leg gently on the floor and reached for her crutches.

"It's okay, I was comfortable." She said while looking back at him and smiling warmly, and he smiled back. She stood up and crutched over to her closet. Robin got up and started walking over to her.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

She opened the closet and started looking around.

"Uhm can you grab that pile of clothes right there for me? Please?" She said while stepping back a little and pointing to a pile sitting on the shelf.

While he grabbed it she made her way over to the bathroom.

He grabbed it and brought it over to her.

"You can just set it on the bed."

He set it down on the bed and turned back to her.

"Thank you." She said while kissing him on the kissing him on the lips. And he nodded before she closed the door and he went to go check on Henry and Roland and see if they were awake.

He knocked on Henry's bedroom door. He instantly heard a gasp and feet scurrying away and then one of them shushing the other. And then something, probably a drawer slamming shut.

"Henry? Roland? What are you two up to?" He asked curiously.

Roland came and opened the door and pulled Robin in the room by his shirt then closed the door.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked him in a whisper.

"In the-"

"Shhhh!" Roland quickly shushed him.

"In the shower." He whispered.

Henry and Roland exchanged a glance before Roland ran over to Henry's drawer and pulled out a card and pen and brought it over to Robin and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked inspecting the card.

He read the cover." _Wishing you a speedy recovery: Get well soon!"_ printed over some blurred flowers in the background. He smiled as he opened the card to look at the inside.

" _Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in no time, and then you'll be wishing you were off your feet again resting. xoxo"_ and there were a bunch of signatures. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, it seemed like he was the last one to see this and get to sign it. He clicked the pen and wrote,

 _Your favorite thief, aka Robin Hood_ and drew a heart next to it.

"We're planning on going to get some balloons and flowers during the surgery." Henry announced.

"You two are incredibly sweet." Robin said while hugging them, not just because he wanted to, but because Regina would probably want to.

"We know." Roland smiled.

Robin pulled away and messed up his hair.

He then went to go get ready himself then went to check on Regina. She was sitting on the bed slipping her foot in her flats and she looked up at him and smiled.

"You almost ready?" He asked.

"I _am_ ready." She corrected while standing on her crutches again.

"Do you want me to carry you down the stairs?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Sure." She nodded and set the crutches aside to lean against the nightstand as she balanced herself on her good leg. He walked over and picked her up the same way he did the last two times. He went out in the hallway and called out for Henry. He quickly walked out of the room with Roland close behind.

"Can you get your mother's crutches out of her room and bring them downstairs for me? We're about to leave." He asked while moving out of the way and starting to head down the stairs.

"Okay." Henry responded while running into Regina's room. He came out with the crutches in hand and closed the door behind him then he went downstairs and joined them. Regina took the crutches after Robin set her down and stood up.

They went to Granny's first and had some breakfast. Regina didn't eat anything because her doctor said that she couldn't eat anything 6 hours prior to the surgery . When they were done they made their way to the hospital. Regina got more nervous the closer they got but Robin comforted her and told her everything was gonna be okay and it calmed her down. Until she was right outside the hospital. Then she was waiting until the doctor said they were ready for her to get ready. And once they called her in she hugged Robin, Roland, and Henry one more time then went and got dressed in the clothes for the surgery and she went in the room where she was going to be cut open. She sat on the bed and the doctors and surgeons went to set up. Regina was shaking her heart was racing, beating like crazy so hard it could probably burst right out of her chest. She had never been so anxious in her life. One of the doctors looked over at her and must've noticed and walked over to her.

"Ms. Mills, are you okay?"

Regina just shook her head. She couldn't say anything. all she _could_ do was shake.

Robin, Henry and Roland were looking through the window and saw her shake her head and then the doctor looked over at them.

The doctor could tell that she was clearly anxious. And even though the anesthesia would take away some of that anxiety, as anxious as Regina was right now, she might not let the doctors get close enough to give it to her.

"Papa, what's wrong with Gina?" Roland asked while turning his head to look at Robin.

"I don't know." Robin responded. The doctor that was just talking to Regina walked out to them and pulled down her mask and threw her gloves in the trash.

"Hello Mr. Locksley I'm Dr. Fowler." She said while putting her hand out for a handshake. Robin shook her hand before quickly asking her,

"What's wrong with Regina?" trying to tear his worried gaze from Regina but failing miserably.

"She's anxious, it's her first surgery. She won't stop shaking. Do you think you could go in and try and calm her down?"

Robin turned and looked at the doctor.

"Of course." He said while setting Roland down next to Henry. The doctor handed him a mask and while he put it on she put hers back on too.

When he was done she opened the door and he walked in and walked over to Regina. She looked over at him and her shaking seemed to become less noticeable. And once he took her in his it stopped altogether.

"Robin…" She finally managed to say.

"It's okay Regina. You're going to be okay." He said while bringing her in for a hug. And he ran his fingers through her hair to calm her even more.

"I know but I'm still… scared." She admitted in almost a whisper.

"It's okay, just think about us." He said while looking over and Henry and Roland who were waving. But Roland was jumping up and down because he could barely see through the tall glass which made them both laugh.

"I'll try." She sighed. Robin kissed her gently on the lips before he pulled away and she held onto his hand as long as she could. They watched each other until he was back in the room, behind the window with Roland and Henry. Then the sound of beeping and rushing chatting doctors got back to her and crept it's way into her mind and there she was shaking again. Unable to think straight or function properly. looked at her again and sighed. She walked over to ask one of the other doctors something and nodded. She walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out some scrubs, a mask, and plastic gloves.

She walked out to Robin, Henry and Roland again and brought down her mask.

"Put these on," She said while handing the scrubs and stuff to Robin.

"Why?" he questioned while hesitantly taking the scrubs and stuff

"She's still shaking, and it looks to me only you three can really calm her down but we can't have the little guys in there so."

Robin nodded.

"Okay, just give me a minute." He continued to nod.

She nodded back and went back in the room.

Robin turned to Roland and Henry and was about to say something but Henry quickly stopped him with,

"Go, hurry, she needs you as soon as possible." He smiled and nodded in agreement and started to head to the bathroom.

A while later he came back out and went back over to Henry and Roland and gave them both a hug. Not only for himself but for Regina.

"Henry you watch Roland for me alright, and Roland you behave okay?"

They both nodded before they pushed him towards the door. Dr. Fowler opened the door and he walked inside. Regina looked at him and he could tell she was confused. Dr. Fowler pulled up a chair by Robin.

Robin sat down and picked up Regina's hand and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying in here with you, so you stay calm." He answered.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm going to stay by your side and I'm gonna be the first person you see when you wake up, I promise."

Her smile widened and she kissed him again.

Dr. Fowler walked up.

"Ms. Mills, are you ready to go under the anesthesia?"

Regina nodded. Dr. Fowler nodded while she and another doctor prepped Regina. Then they gave her the anesthesia through the IV. And Robin and Regina just stared at each. He held her hand in his the whole time. He felt her hand become more relaxed and limp as the anesthesia began to settle in and take over. Her eyes began to flutter shut. The lines in her face smoothed out gradually and became after a while her lips parted. She was asleep now and the surgery would begin. But he wasn't going to let go of her hand.

 _3 1/2 hours later..._

Regina's eyes opened slowly. The only thing she heard was beeping. She was in that state where she was half awake and half asleep and opening her eyes wasn't easy. Like when you have to wake up for school. Eventually she was able to open them up and keep them open and once she felt like it she turned her head and looked around.

"Papa, papa, I think she's awake now!" She heard a voice yell excitedly. She heard someone yawn.

Then her eyes widened at the sudden realization that, she recognized that voice _and_ that yawn. She as quickly as she could turned her head again in the opposite direction. She felt Robin's hand squeeze hers as he said,

"Easy, easy." and he leaned closer to her. She smiled at hearing his voice. Roland was sitting on his lap looking at her and Henry was in the chair next to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked while massaging her hand with his thumb.

If she were honest she would say she's cold, and her mouth felt dry but, if she were even _more_ honest with herself, she felt better because she was with the people she loved the most in the world, so she didn't care.

"Still a little tired but I feel great nonetheless, because the 3 people I love the most are sitting right here in front of me." She whispered and smiled. Just then Roland punched Henry's arm.

"Oh yea!" He said while reaching into his jacket and pulling out a envelope and handed it to her.

She reached over and took it.

"What's this?" She asked while attempting to open it. But her weak hands weren't doing much for her and Robin took it and opened it for her the handed it back.

She thanked him as she took out the card and turned it upright.

She smiled when she read it and opened it.

"Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in no time, and then you'll be wishing you were off your feet again resting. hugs and kisses. Awww" She said while looking over at them.

"Look at all the people that signed it Gina!" Roland exclaimed.

"I see," Regina said while looking at them all. It looked like the whole town had signed this tiny card.

She giggled and looked at Robin.

"My favorite thief indeed." She smirked. He laughed when he realized she was referring to his signature.

"Thank goodness, phew!" He said sarcastically while letting out a sigh of relief. She rolled her eyes as he gave her another kiss.


End file.
